


Cuddles ✨

by animeodango



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeodango/pseuds/animeodango
Summary: This is the first time I drew  Fritz and Lucette--- I hope it looks okay 😭💖
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Cupid Exchange





	Cuddles ✨




End file.
